The Parent Trap
by Keeper of Song
Summary: What if you spent your whole life wishing for something you didn't know you had? Jazmine Cullen and Alicia Hale are adout to find out.  Based on the movie 'The Parent Trap',but with a little twist. ALL HUMAN. rated m for language.
1. Prologue

The Parent Trap

Prologue

**Forks, Washington**

**Jazmine P.O.V.**

"….pleases have a parent or guardian sign all parts of the forum's in the envelope before you come to La Push Art Camp and give the papers to your cabin supervisor. See you in a month!" I couldn't help the screams that came for my mouth.

"Jazmine stop yelling! I know you're happy but you hurting my ears." Mama said.

"Sorry mama." I said and put my best smile on my face.

"It's okay. Now let's go to your room and get the all the things that you could need…"

**New Orleans, Louisiana**

**Alicia P.O.V.**

"….pleases have a parent or guardian sign all parts of the forum's in the envelope before you come to La Push Art Camp and give the papers to your cabin supervisor. See you in a month!" I couldn't help the screams that came for my mouth.

"Ali, baby. I know you're happy but you're going to break a window or something. And stop jumping on your bed!"

"Oh! Come on dad, don't be a spoil sport." I said to my stubborn father.

"Hm? Now darlin' you should know better than to call your father names. Seeing as how I'm paying for you to go. You do want to go right?" he asked. His southern accent coming out thicker now.

"I want to go! I'm sorry."

"Okay. Know start to think of what you need and I'll go order yours and Aunt Rosie's plane ticket." And with that he tuned to walk out of my room to go and make the call.

"THAK YOU, DADDY! LOVE YOU!" I shouted at the open door. At my statement I heard a chuckle.


	2. Chapter 1

The Parent Trap

Chapter 1

**Jazmine P.O.V.**

**Forks, Washington **

**One Month Later**

"JAZMINE ROSABELLA CULLEN!"

I could hear mama yelling at me to get up, but I didn't want too. So I pulled the covers over my head and tried to go back to sleep. But mama just got on my bed and started to jump up and down on my bed.

"AHH! Stop it mama!" I yelled.

I could feel her get off my bed, but then felt hands and fingers starting to run along my right side under the cover. I couldn't help but giggle. I'm very ticklish on my right side.

"Please…stop…mama." I said between giggles. She finally stopped after I begged a little more. I pulled the cover off of my head and looked at my mama. "Jazmine, sweetheart, baby. You need to get up." She said softly.

"5 more minutes." And with that I pulled the cover back over my head.

"No, sweetheart we only have 2 and a half hours to get ready. You don't want to be late for your ride to art camp do you?" she asked.

At the words 'art camp'. I jumped out of bed and ran past mama saying a quick 'thanks' on the way out. I had completely forgotten about it. I had applied to the La Push Art Camp a mouth before school had ended and had gotten in. The art camp was on the La Push reservation, not that far away from Forks.

After running into the bathroom and shutting the door I turned on the water to the shower. While the water was heating I went to the sink to brush my teeth. My shoulder length blond curls looked like a birds nest. Mama always tells me that I had my dad's hair.

When I got done with my teeth, I went to check on the water and it was just right. After the shower I dried my hair with a towel and put on the fresh clothes (sweater, underwear, jeans, and socks) that mama had put on the toilet seat. When I opened the door to the bathroom, I could smell that mama had started making breakfast. As I walked down the hallway of our two bedroom one bath house, the smell of eggs and bacon got stronger. As I got closer to the corner l heard a booming voice.

"Morin' short stuff!" Said the booming voice.

I looked around the corner to see my uncle Emmet sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

"Uncle Emmet!" I squealed as I ran over to hug him. When I got there he got up from the table and picked me up and gave me a great big bear hug.

"Alright bro, let my little girl go. She needs to eat her breakfast." Uncle Emmet put me down mumbling something about mama being a 'spoil sport'. When my feet hit the floor I ran over to mama, who had a plate of eggs and bacon. I took the plate over to the table and sat it down. Looking up at Uncle Emmet, I gave him an evil looking glare. "Keep your hands off my food. You got it?" I asked.

He just laughed. "Yeah I got it."

As I ran to the fridge to get some milk, I saw mama dancing around the kitchen and singing _Girls Just Want to Have Fun_. Mama is a very pretty person. She has shoulder length black hair and deep blue eyes. I have the same eye color as mama, the same with me being the shortest 9 year old in my class, being really hyper, loving art and fashion. Mama is the one and only Alice Cullen. She owns several bridal shops in Washington. She also does most of the designs herself. But she loves her home town, Forks, and so do I. She's not much for city life and only goes to the big cities when her work really needs her.

"Hey mama can you French braid my hair before we leave?" I asked when I finished my food. Mama had got a call last night saying that she was really needed at one of the shops up state. That's why Uncle Emmet was here. He was giving me a ride to camp. He owned his own security company in Port Angeles so he could come and go as he pleased.

"Sure. You have very thing you need right?" she asked.

"I have all my clothes in the suitcase and have pictures of you, Emmet, Edward, Grandma and Grandpa…" I paused and looking at my fingers while I said everyone and then remembered. "Oh, and Bella!"

"Yeah you better remember my picture brat. Oh and Ali you should be more worried about flying than an 9 year olds suitcase." said Uncle Emmet. Both me and mama stick out our tongues at him.

"Oh shut up, Em! Why don't you go and get my bag and start the car, while I French braid Jazzy's hair."

"Alright, Pixie. Hey, Pixie Jr., want me to get your stuff too?"

"No. I can get it."

It only took 10 minutes for mama to do my hair and it took Uncle Emmet the same amount of time to get mama's bag and to start the car because he kept making jokes about planes and camps. Mama came very close to hitting him.

When she was done with my hair I ran into my room to get my bags. But before I got my things I went to my small sized dresser with a mirror that Grandpa, Uncle Edward, and Uncle Emmet had put up for me, and on top of the dresser was a jewelry box that had the only jewelry I had and the pictures that I was taking to camp. So as quick as I could I put on my jade stud earrings, the sliver oval locket I was given when I was born that has a _J_ written in blue gems. With them on I looked inside the box and pulled out my most important picture.

It showed a man in his mid-too late twenty's, with a deep right dimple, his blond wavy hair was pushed behind his ears and his green eyes were bright with laughter. He was wearing a black button down shirt and blue jeans, setting on red couch. The picture had been ripped in half, taking most of his left arm and leg.

This is a picture of my father. He and mama had parted ways not long after I was born. They had been married for two and half years. When I would ask mama about him, she would tell me about his southern accent and the way he would laugh at jokes. They met on a cruise. But that's all she would tell me about that part of her life. She said that she would tell me more when I got older, because I couldn't understand now.

_Why do adults make things so hard? I can understand a lot more than the kids in my class!_

**APVO**

I was standing in Jazmine's room watching her. She was holding the picture of her father.

_She is so much like him. Her blond hair, the dimples, and the laugh. They're all his. _

Just thinking about him makes my chest ache with longing and loss. Because when I had left him I left two very important things with him.

"Hey are we going to leave anytime soon or should I just leave without you?"

Both me and Jazmine screamed and jumped at Emmet's question. Emmet just started laughing his ass off.

_Jerk!_

"Emmet you jerk! Don't scare us like that!" I yelled at him. I was yelling at Emmet when I felt a buzz go past me.

"Come on mama, Uncle Emmet! We can't be late." Jazmine shouted as she ran down the hallway.

"I guess we should be going, Pixie. Hey Jazzy you better not drive away in my car!" And with that Emmet ran into the hallway after Jazmine.

_I wonder what Jasper and Alicia are doing now?_

As I walked out of the front door and started to lock it. I could hear a little girl's giggles and stopped thinking about what I lost 9 years ago.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**New Orleans, Louisiana**

**Alicia P.O.V.**

New diary. Check.

Warm clothes. Check.

Toothbrush. Check

Toothpaste. Check

Hair brush. Check

Stationary. Check

Pictures of family. Check

Mr. Van Grizzly Bear. Check

_Alright! I've got everything that I need. But there was still one more thing…_

I throw my notepad on the bed and ran out of the room and into the kitchen. Where I saw Aunt Rosalie making breakfast, but there was no one setting at the table.

"Is Dad still sleeping?"

Aunt Rosalie turned around at my question. She's very beautiful, with long blond hair, and green eyes. She's every nice too, but you wouldn't what to be in the room whenever she got angry. She was trying to make it as a wedding dress designer. But she worked as a live in housekeeper for me and Dad.

"Yeah. I swear he could sleep though a hurricane. We've been up for 2 hours, getting ready and our flight leaves in an hour!"

She had a point. Dad was a very heavy sleeper. Once I had put my stereo in his room and turned it all the way up and he still dreamed happily even with Eddie Murphy singing _I'm a Believer._ He had woken up 2 hours later with a 'hangover headache' as he had put it.

"Should I go and wake him up?" I asked.

"Do what you have to do, sweetie."

"Will do!" I couldn't help the huge grin on my face.

I ran out of the kitchen and down the hallway to Dad's room. But first I had to make a stop at the bathroom, for some cold water.

_Just in case._

I stood at the bathroom door. Then tiptoed to Dad's bedroom door and opened it as quiet as I could.

And there was Dad on the bed in nothing but boxers, and snoring as if his life depended on it.

I tiptoed slowly over to his nightstand and sat the cup of water there.

"Dad, wake up." I said as I patted his shoulder. He just snored and rolled over.

_Why can't things ever be easy in the Hale household?_

I gave him one more pat on the shoulder, and again he rolled over. So I climb on the bed and started jumping. And yelling at the top of my lungs…

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! DAD, DAD, DAD! COME ON DAD WAKE UP!" I just kept yelling over and over like the chorus of a song.

"ALICIA EMILY HALE! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" he yelled at me.

"Ok. But you have to get up." And with that I got off the bed.

"Just give me 5 more minutes." he said in a sleep ridden voice.

I stopped in my tracks and looked over my shoulder to see Dad put the pillow over his head, and go back to sleep.

"Dad if you go back to sleep, you're going to regret it." He just grumbled something about 'annoying kid' and that was all I needed.

_I gave you fair warning, now you most pay the press._

I went over to the nightstand and picked up the glass of water. By the time I got back up on the bed Dad had moved his hands from the pillow.

_He's making it to easy; I think I'll give him one more warning._

"Dad, last chance. Either you get up or I'll make you." Again he just grumbled.

So I put my hand on the pillow and pulled it off his head. Then I poured the water over his head.

Dad jumped up, grabbed me by the waist and started tickling me. I couldn't stop the giggles that came from me.

"This is what you get for pouring water on me. Now what do you say?" he asked.

"I'm… sorry… Dad…stop pleases… I can't…" I said between giggles.

"Alright you two, stop it. Breakfast will be ready in 15. Jasper you have 10 to take a shower." Aunt Rosalie said from the door way. My shoulder length blond hair was in my eyes, so I really couldn't see but I think she was holding a rolling pin.

"Rose, why are you holding a rolling pin?" dad asked.

"Just in case if you fall asleep again after your tickle fight with Ali."

" You're funny." And with that he got out of bed and went off to the bathroom. I also got off the bed and pulled my hair out of my eyes.

"Come on Blue Eyes, and help me sat up the table."

I really didn't like being called 'Blue Eyes' because their mom's eyes. And I've never even met her. I only have half a picture of her. Dad always tells me that I'm a lot like her. Being short, hyper, and my love for fashion and art. That's the only thing that he ever tells me about her.

Sometimes I just want to yell at him and say _I'm 9 years old and I want to know about my mother._ But I never get up the right amount of courage.

I was done putting the plates on the table and dad had just gotten out of the shower. And he was now setting at the table waiting for the pancakes and hash browns that Aunt Rosalie had made.

"Here you go!" song Aunt Rosie. We all dug in and finished not long after.

"So Ali, you have everything you need?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I wish you could come to Washington with us." I whined.

"I wish I could too. But I have two new clients. I'm sorry baby girl; I'll make it up to you when you get back in three weeks."

Dad was an ex-marine and now owned his own detective agency. It's was a very well-known company. But I was always scared that he would get hurt. When I had told Dad about my fears when I was 5 he had said that was the main reason way he and mom had broken up. Because she was sacred that he would get hurt.

"Okay." I said with a smile.

He smiled back. "Go get your things and put them in the living while Rosie starts the car."

"Alright." And smiled as Aunt Rosalie when she made a wired sound in her throat. Dad laughed.

Both I and Auntie went to do what we were told. I got all of my things and put them in the living room. I didn't see anyone in the house. Which could only mean one thing: Dad and Aunt Rosalie were outside by the car.

I ran over to the window to make sure. And there they were looking at the car's engine.

I walked back to the living room, and got my backpack. Opened it and got out my new dairy. I didn't just put my secret thoughts inside; I also had an important picture inside.

_Mom._

The picture was ripped in half, but showed how beautiful she was. She had long black hair and my deep blue eyes. She looked really happy, wearing a knitted sweatshirt that looked three times her size. Her elfin features were aglow.

I never looked at the picture when Dad and Auntie were in the house because dad would always look so sad and auntie would look both sad and angry at the same time.

_I wish they would tell me about her._

"Ready to go, baby girl? The plane won't wait for us."

I couldn't stop the scream.

**JPOV**

Not long after the girls had left to go and get things together for their trip. Rosalie had come back in asking me to help her with an oil change. The change only took 15 minutes, and we only had 49 more minutes until we need to be at the airport so Rosalie stayed in the car.

When I walked back into the living room to help Alicia with her things, I found her sitting on the floor with Mr. Van Grizzly Bear in her lap and she was looking at a book.

_More payback is always needed._

I tiptoed over to her and was getting ready to scare her, until I saw what she was really looking at.

_Alice._

It's the only picture that I had kept of her. Alicia was just like her in almost every way. She had stolen my heart the first time we had met, but she couldn't love me and she had left with my heart and with something ever more important.

"Ready to go, baby girl? The plane won't wait for us." I asked softly.

She screamed and jumped around.

"Daddy you scared me!" she shouted as she fingered the sliver oval locket with the letter _A_ in blue stones.

"Sorry Ali. But we have to go or you and Rosie are going to miss your plane." I acted like I hadn't seen her looking at the picture and got her bag. She picked up her teddy bear and the book that hide the picture.

And with that we walked out of the house, got in the car and drove to the airport.

And the whole time my mind was filled with the past.

_What are Alice and Jazmine up to now?_

**A/N**

**The next chapter will be in third person. The chapter will be long and it will go though how the girls meet and their plans on getting their parents to meet again, and how the first meeting with the new families goes. Please review!:) **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry this update is so late! But I got burnt out on the story for a little bit after writing a few pages. You see school is starting tomorrow and I wanted to have this chapter up. I will try to get more up this weekend or finish it, but please don't hold me to my word. So here's Chapter 3. Enjoy! Please review! **

Chapter 3

**3 Days Later the La Push Art Camp**

"HALE!"

"CULLEN!"

The two girls shouted at each other in the mess hall. But of course the two had been very shocked at their first meeting at camp registration, because of their similar features. The girls had gotten over it, because they have been nonstop at fighting over every little thing, at the being of camp. First it was about who had stolen the others look, the last of the red paint, and now about who got the last chocolate cake.

Their arguments had only been shouting matches. This had started out just like all the others. That is until Jazmine had pushed Alicia into the desert table.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't…"

"Yes you did! You meant to push into the desert table!"

Most of the food was on Alicia's back, but some had survived the crash. So as she was yelling at Jazmine, she had picked up a cup of pudding that was next to her.

"FOOD FIGHT!" she yelled and throws the pudding at Jazmine.

It hit its mark, right on Jazmine's face. Then everyone in the mess hall was yelling and hurling food at each other. But the two girls were only fighting each other, and somewhere along the way they were rolling around in the chocolate cake they had been fighting for.

Just when the food fight was at its climax, the camp owner came into the mass hall.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Jacob Black, the owner of the camp, yelled. All the campers stopped what they were doing and looked at the door. The room became so quiet that you could hear the light _ping _sound of rain on the tin roof.

"Who started this?" his voice was load in the quiet mess hall.

Everyone tuned and pointed at Jazmine and Alicia.

"Alicia Hale and Jazmine Cullen I should've known that it was you two."

He walked over to the girls that were still on the floor, but were a few feet away from each other.

"But Jake…" Jazmine had started but Jake cut her off.

"Don't 'but' me Jazz. I've known you from the time that you had started to learn how to use the toilet. And I've know both your Aunt Bella and your mom from before you were even born. You should know better."

"I'm sorry Jake, please don't tell mama. I…"

"I'm sorry too, Mr. Black but she had…" Alicia said, cutting Jazmine off.

"I get that you two are sorry, but look at yourselves. You guys look like you came out of a mad bath! Sorry you two, but I'm going to have to put you two into the isolation cabin."

"BUT!" they both yelled at the same time.

"No 'buts' you're going and I'm taking you. Now go get cleaned upped and pack your things."

They did as they were told and when they were done, they walked to the isolation cabin and got settled in.

**Later that night**

It was time for lights out, but the cabin was farther away from the other cabins. So Alicia was writing in her diary as she did every night.

But Jazmine couldn't sleep with the light on so she got up and turned the light off.

"Hey!"

"Its lights out and you can write in your book tomorrow."

"No." Alicia got up and turned the light off.

"Yes."

_On._

"No."

_Off._

"Yes."

_Off._

"No."

_On._

"Yes."

_Off._

"No."

_On._

The girls didn't shout or yell they just kept turning the light on and off. So much so that Jacob had to come and turn off the power to the cabin. And that was their first night in the same cabin.

**The Next Day in the Afternoon**

Seeing as to was Sunday and the afternoon actives were always closed. All the campers were supposed to work with two partners and sketch one another family members in a family portrait. Alicia and Jazmine had been made partners.

They were sitting on the floor of their cabin and talking. They had been playing 20 questions, ever scene they had finished their lunch. Both of them were growing to like each other. They had a lot of the same like and dislikes.

But they had stayed away from the family matters and just talked about their favorite movies, color, music, food, TV show, books, and plans for the future, etc. Both Alicia and Jazmine both wanted to become wedding dress designer.

"Hey are you hungry? My sweet tooth is crying for sugar." Alicia asked.

"Yeah, me too. But it's pouring out side; do you have something with you?"

"You bet!" Alicia went to her small nightstand and opened the door. She pulled out gram crackers and peanut butter. Jazmine squealed.

"Yay! I love them but, at home I have them with honey too."

"You too?" She sat down the gram crackers and peanut butter on the floor and got back into the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of honey.

"Alright. Nothing like honey. Let's eat."

The girls sat back in the circle on the floor and made there snake.

"So when your birthday Ali?" They had started to call each other by the nicknames that there family's used for them. They were both surprised by the fact that they were just like the nicknames for their parents.

"August 12th."

Jazmine chocked on the gram cracker she was eating.

"You okay, Jazz?"

"Yeah. It's just that we have the same birthday."

"Your birthday on August 12th, too?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you think this is all too weird? I mean we have the same looks, most of the things we like are the same, and we have the same birthday!"

"I know right? It's all way too weird for my liking. You know I heard Jake taking to his wife Angela and he said that we could be each other Doppler Ganger."

"What's a Doppler Ganger?"

"Think of it as a twin that you never meat and when you do, it kills you and takes on your old life."

"Well that dose sound like us doesn't? Of course I wouldn't kill you, I can't stand to even look at blood!"

"Me too!"

They laughed and finished eating in a not so comfortable silence. After what seemed like an hour Jazmine asked…

"Hey do you want to get started on the family portraits now?"

"Sure, but you'll be done before I'm done with yours!" Alicia said laughing.

"Why?"

"Because I only have my Dad and Aunt, they're twins, and they like to fight a lot but it's not as bad as it sounds, I love them to death."

"What about your mom?"

"I never met her; she and my dad had broken up before I could remember her."

"I can understand that, my Dad had broken up with mama before I could remember him."

"Really?"

"Yeah it's me and my mama living together, but my grandparents, uncles, and aunt visit us a lot so we never get lonely."

There was another moment of silence between the two. Both of them were thinking how everything was just too weird to even think about it too much.

"So…um… how should we start the portraits?" Alicia asked

"We could get all the supplies out that Miss Leah gave us?"

"Ok."

As Jazmine got the two canvases and paints Alicia got the stands and plastic covering for the floor. They talked a little bit more about their families.

"So what's your Dad like?"

"He's like all dads. He works, comes to all of my school actives and the only thing he can cook is toast. He's my best friend and he says that all he needs is me and Aunt Rose, because if he had anyone else then we'd have to send him to a loony bin. What's your mama like?"

"She's very nice and pretty. Mama always finds ways to make me laugh, and she really hates to fly anywhere. She can cook more than toast. When it's not raining we go on walks into the forest. And on Friday nights we stay up late and talk. She even takes me to the store that she owns in Forks and I help her."

"She sounds great. How many stores dose she own?"

"They're all over Washington."

"Cool."

When the supplies were all sat up they went to get the photos for the portraits.

When they got back to their working area Alicia asked.

"You have a lot of pictures in your hand. How long do you think it will take me to draw them?"

"Don't worry I can help you. We just can't tell Jake. Ok?"

"Ok." With that being said the girls hand over each other's photos.

Alicia was looking at a picture of a really big guy that could only be Jazmine's Uncle Emmet. When she heard her roommate gasps.

"Are you okay?"

"You… why do _you_ have half a picture of _my_ mama!"

"That's not your mama, that's _my_ mama!"

"No she's my mama, but… hey give me my photos back for a sec!"

Jazmine didn't wait for Alicia's answer. She glared the pictures and pulled out the one of her father, which was also ripped in half.

Jazmine put the two pieces together and showed it to Alicia. This time it was Alicia turn to gasp.

"That's my Dad…"

"And it's my Mama…"

The girls just started at each other for a long time. And they also stared at the now whole picture.

Then Alicia started to cry and play with her locket. Jazmine got up and sat next her and patted Alicia's back.

"What are you playing with?"

"My…my locket… I got…it… when I was…born… it has an _A_ on it." She said between cries.

"I have one too. It has a _J_ on it." Jazmine said with tear rolling down her checks.

Alicia looked up into the same face has hers, the same eyes and now that everything was true.

"So we really are sisters?" she asked as she cleaned her face with her hands.

"We're more than sisters. WE'RE TWINS!"

And the two girls cried and hugged each other for most of the day.

**2 weeks later**

"You had better know what you're doing Jazmine." Alicia said as she lay on her bed.

"Of course I do. Grandpa and Uncle Edward showed me how when they did my own ears last year. So don't worry!"

"Easy for you to say."

After the girls had cried their little hearts out they had made up a plan to get to know about their long lost parents. And maybe get them back together. _If _this thing didn't blow up in their faces and they get grounded until the end of time.

Over the last two weeks they had learned all there was to know about each other's families.

Alicia had been against having her ears pierced. But Jazmine had made a really good augment over way it had to be done.

"Hey is your ear numb yet?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok. When I say three grab the ice and put the lemon in its place got it?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry. Just take deep breaths. And remember there's ice cream waiting for you when we're done. Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. One…Two…Three!"

Alicia moved the ice and put the lemon in place. Then Jazmine pushed the needle in.

They both screamed.

**The end of camp**

"You know what gate to go to, right?"  
"Yeah. Gate 10."

"You're going to found out why Dad didn't try to get mama back…"

"And you're going to find out more about how they met."

The girls gave each other a hug and waited for them to call for Jazz who was playing Alicia.

"All airport campers the buses are now loading." One of the adults yelled.

"Alright, Ali. everyone is going to be here in an hour to come and get you so don't get sacred ok?"

"Don't worry. I'm looking forward to seeing everyone. Now you need to worry about Dad. He can tell when someone is lying."

"Yeah, well you need to worry about Uncle Emmet. He's really good at that too."

They giggled and hugged one more time and wished each other luck. And then Jazmine was gone.

Now all that was left was for Alicia to wait for her own ride.

**Jake P.O.V.**

_It's nice to see them getting along now._

I had worried only a little about Jazmine and Alicia. But they seemed happy now. Even though they were saying good-bye, and not seeing each other again.

_They look so much alike. Maybe I should ask Alice…_

No, Alice never liked taking about her time with her ex. It only made her sad and that made him angry enough to kill the bastard, even though he had never met the jerk.

_Just leave it Jake. By making Alice sad you'll only be making Bella angry. And you know where she plans to hit you when makes her move. _

**A P.O.V.**

I couldn't stop myself from running to Jazmine. It had been a long month without her. Even though my family had kept me company for the last month, it wasn't the same without Jazmine.

"JAZMINE!" I shouted as I ran to her.

She looked around for a minute and then when she saw me she got up from the bench she was sitting on and ran to me. When she was at an arm's length I picked her up and gave her a hug.

I could hear her crying in my arms.

"Why are you crying Jazzy?" I asked

She looked at me with her big blue eyes and I could see that there was both sadness and happiness in their depths.

"I'm just _so_ happy to see you. That's all."

"But it's only been a month…"

"Yeah but to me, it felt like an eternity!" I couldn't help but giggle at her. "Yeah it was like that for me too." I said.

"Alright Alice, stop hogging my grandchild." My mother Esme said from behind me.

I put Jazmine down so that everyone else could hug her. There was a bunch of hugs and kisses. And a 'didn't you miss your favorite uncle' from Emmet. Just when things were getting good and Jazmine looked like she was going to faint form all the hugs. It started to rain.

I grabbed Jazmine and we all made mad dashes to our cars.

"So…um…what are going to do now?" Jazmine asked after we got into the car.

"Well we are going to make a quick stop to the house and drop off your things then were going to meet everyone at your Grandparents house for dinner and games!"

"That sounds really great mama." She said. After that she was quiet and Alice could feel that she was being watched, when she looked from the road to her daughter.

Jazmine was looking at her with watching eyes which was weird because Jazmine was a talker when she came back from anyplace where she was away from me for too long.

"Is something wrong Jazzy?"

"No. I'm fine. Just tired, I can't wait to see everyone again. What is Grandma making for dinner?"

I just smiled.

_Welcome home baby girl. _

**J P.O.V.**

"Where is she?" Jasper couldn't believe that Alicia's plane was late. His little girl had been gone for _three_ whole weeks. And he really missed her.

"Come on big brother. Ali 's plane should be here soon." Rosalie said.

"Yeah I know. I just don't like her being gone for so long. It just brings up old memories…"

"_Fight 105 is now landing._"

Jasper jumped from his set and ran to stand by the gate. It only took a few minutes for the passengers to get off the plane. Then he saw her.

_Alicia_.

"ALICIA!" both Rosalie and I shouted. At our shouts Alicia turned her head and looked at us with happiness in her blue eyes.

She ran over to us and jumped into my arms. I was so surprised that I didn't know what to say.

"Hey baby girl. Not so tight, I'm losing air." She loosened her grip on my neck and looked at me shyly and … could that be a blush that was on her checks?

_That's not like her at all._

"Sorry Dad, I just really missed you that's all." She said.

"I really missed you too Ali."

"So I guess you didn't miss me at all, Alicia?" Rosalie asked.

Alicia just turned her head to her aunt and looked at her like she had no idea that she was there.

"Sorry Aunt Rosalie. I missed you too." I put Alicia down so that she could give Rosalie some attention. Alicia looked a little sad when I put her down.

When she got to Rosalie, Alicia gave her a big hug. Then Rosalie just had to start kissing her on the check and any part of skin she could get her lips on. It got the point that Alicia started to giggle and couldn't stop.

"Okay that's enough. People are looking."

"So what are we going to do once we leave the airport?" Alicia asked.

As we started walking to the parking lot I filled her in on the stuff that I had planned.

"You really mean it Dad, were going to the zoo?"

"You bet darlin'."

"Cool!"

In the ride to the zoo she didn't take too much. She only did when Rosalie asked her a direct question.

"Are you tired Ali?"

"Yeah, sorry. It was a long fight."

"It's okay. We don't have to…"

"No! Let's go." She yelled

_That's my girl._


	5. Chapter 4

The Parent Trap

Chapter 4

**New Orleans**

**J P.O.V.**

The last two weeks with Alicia had been great. He and Alicia had been all over the city. In a way it was a little weird, because at times Alice looked like she had no idea where they were at. But he could see that she was enjoying herself.

But what was bad about some of their time together, she would ask about her mom.

"Come on, Dad! You have to tell me more about my mama. You can't keep it a secret forever!" she yelled at me one night well I was reading her _Beauty and the Beast._ She had been putting in hints about wanting to know more about her mom and how my relationship with her was when we first met and married.

"What an outgoing daughter I have. Let's see your mama and me were…Oh look at the time it's time for you to go to bed!"

I had gotten up and made a mad dash to the door and mumbled a 'goodnight' and got out of the room.

_Too bad I can't do that now!_

We were in the car going to store to look for food for tonight's dinner. And Alicia was asking me questions again.

"So you and mama were what?"

I sighed and answered her question. "We were very much in love. Life was good when I was with Alice, but all good things have to come to an end. We started fighting, mostly about my job. Then Alice found out she was going to have you, things got better, but when I working a case I was careless. I got…" I stopped myself from telling her how _badly_ I had been hurt.

"… well after that case your mom and I got a divorce and she moved back to her home town and I got to keep you with me and I haven't seen her since." I took a chance to look at Alicia. And she was crying.

"Oh no darlin', please don't cry. It's not your fault. And it's not your mama fault either." I said trying to give her some comfort.

She looked up and brushed away her tears with her hand. "Why didn't you go after her?" she asked.

"_Let us go, Jazz!"_

"_Alice come on, you now we can work this out. If not for us, do it for our daughters. They shouldn't be…"_

"_I know they shouldn't but it's the only why. I can't live like this; always worrying about you and now with the girls I worry even more!"_

"_Alice…"_

"_You have to swear to never come after me and Jazmine!" _

"_Alice…no…"_

"_Swear it!"_

"_I Swear."_

"Dad?"

Alicia's voice got me out of my dark memories. As I was pulling in to the store's parking lot, when I remembered that she had asked me something.

When I was parked in pretty good spot, I asked for her question again.

"I asked 'why didn't you go after her'?"

"I swore."

"Eh. What do you mean Dad?" She asked

Instead of answering her I started to get of the car. "Come on. We better go and get the things we need for tonight or your Auntie is going to bang some heads latter."

When we had gotten home there was a moving van at the house next door.

"Who do you think moved in next door?" Alicia asked.

"I don't know…oh look that could be her." I said pointing at a woman, who was giving order's to some of the movers. She looked to be one year younger than me. She had long dark hair, with very light brown skin. She was Mexican. But even from over here, my sixth sense was telling me that she was bad news.

"Come on, sweetheart. Let's get inside before she sees us." We were almost to the front steps when I heard a woman's voice.

"HELLO THERE!"

_Too late, what a shitty day!_

As I turned around and saw our new neighbor running over to me and Alicia, when she stopped on a few feet away from us, she had a big smile on her face and she shoved her hand out for me to shake. And being the good southern gentleman that I am, I put on a false smile and shocked her hand.

"Hi, I'm Maria. Maria Ricardo. Your new neighbor, pleased to be meet you."

"I'm Jasper Hale and this is my daughter Alicia."

"Hello, Miss Ricardo." Alicia said in her sweet little voice.

"So what do you do for a living Jasper?" Maria asked. Paying no mind to Ali.

I was about to tell her that I had to take the bags from the store into the house, but before I could a new voice came from the house….

"Jasper what do you think you're doing! That food in your hands isn't going to cook on its own! Get your two faced behind in here NOW!" Rosalie shouted from the front porch.

"Well it was nice to meet you, Miss Ricardo. Let's go Ali." And with that both I and Alicia ran for the house. The neighbor could have said something but, I just didn't care to even listen.

_Thank the lord for pain in the ass sister's!_

**M P.O.V.**

As I watched Jasper run up the stairs I got another good look at him. He must be a god reborn. He was just right for me. It wouldn't talk me long to get an engagement out of him. But the only thing was that he had a brat tied down to him. But she wasn't worried she could handle it.

_I hear that Iceland has good schooling._

Maria chuckled all the way home.


	6. Chapter 5

The Parent Trap

Chapter 5

**Forks**

**A P.O.V.**

It's been two weeks since Jazmine has come home. And our days were filled with nothing but flat out fun. My shops all over the state have been calling for help. So I just took her with me. We got to spend all that time on the road, just to talk. But that at times was even unbearable.

Because Jazmine thought she had a right to know about me and her Dad, and she does have that right. But it was just too hard to think about that part of my life. Not that I had any regrets about marring Jasper and having the twins, but I do have one and only one regret and that was leaving Alicia with her father 9 years ago. That's what hurts the most.

_Mary Alice Cullen. You are a coward!_

"Mama! Come on, I want you to tell me about Dad!" Jazmine yelled.

We had just gotten back from Seattle. And we were now in Jazmine room getting ready to read _Beauty and the Beast_.

"Hey I thought you wanted to read _Beauty and the Beast_ together tonight? Not asking about your Dad."

"I know but…"

"Well choose. The story or your Dad?" she thought about it for a minute and then her eyes glowed with happiness.

"The story, but tomorrow you have tall me about Dad. Ok?"

"Oh, alright. Can I start the story now?"

"Yes."

I smiled at my daughter, and couldn't stop the thought that I had cheated her out of a real father. Even with Dad, Emmet, and Edward; I knew that they could never be the real thing to her. They will always be her grandpa and uncles, but never her one true father.

"Once upon a time…"

I was eating my breakfast when Jazmine next asked me about her Dad.

"Alright, mama! Tell me about Dad."

I signed, knowing that I couldn't get out of it this time.

"Your Dad was the most amazing man I had ever met. I always liked it when he would call me 'darlin''. We enjoyed a lot of this and hated a lot of the same things: like flying. We were so in love that we just happy being anywhere, as long as we were together. But we would fight a lot to, but most of the fights were because of what he did for a living. I would always worry that something would happen to him. Then one night that worry came true..." just thinking about that night still made me feel sick to my stomach.

"I think you can understand what happened next." When I looked at Jazmine she was fighting back tears. "Hey it's okay. There are things that you can't stop or change. No matter have much you want it to change."

"I know, but why didn't he come after you or you go after him?" she asked when she had finally got her breath back.

"_I swear."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Where will you two go now?"_

"_Some place far away."_

"_Alice you don't have to do this."_

"_Yes I do. I can't live like this and I swore that if you ever got hurt I would leave. You always knew that."_

"_Yes. But Alice you can't, I lo…"_

"_Good-bye Jasper."_

I had gotten on the next flight to Forks. I just couldn't stay there, because a part of me knew that if he had asked me stay, I would have.

"Mama, do you still love Dad?"

Jazmine's question had taken me out of my thoughts. And I was about to answer when the phone rang.

_Thank you, God!_

"I'll go and get that it could be from the shop here in town."

I was humming happily, when I answered the phone, but that happy feeling change when the person on the other end spoke.

"_Alice we need your help here!"_ Jessica an employee and old high school friend shouted at me.

"Jess! What's happening?"

"_The dress for the Meyer's wedding is all wrong. Nothing is making since. We need you!"_

"Alright. I'll be right there." I hanged up the phone.

_What a shitty day! _

**Alicia P.O.V.**

As mama walked back from the living room, Alicia could tall that she was not going to spend the day with mama.

"Work?"

"Sorry, baby. But hey you get to go to grandma and grandpa's house for the day and everyone will be there. And I should only be at the shop for a few hours at best."

She had a point it was fun to go to grandma and grandpa's house.

"Okay. I'll get dress."

"Alright. Now I'm going to take a shower. I should be getting a fax in minute or two, could you put it on the table when it comes?"

"Sure!" I yelled as I ran to my or the really Jazmine's room. When I was done I went to wait for the fax, but when I got into the living room, the fax was already coming in. When the fax was out, took it turned it over. And I gasped at what was there.

It was a fax, but not the one that mama wanted. Because it said:

_**HELP! CALL SOON Jazmine!**_

**Me: Done for now. Time for bed**

**Jazmine: What but it was just getting good!**

**Alicia: Yeah, Lady. Write more!**

**Me: Hey be nice. Or I won't anymore for a week.**

**Alice: Listen to the lady girls.**

**Jasper: Yeah. She needs to rest just like you. We all need to go to bed.**

**Girls: OK.**

**Me: Nicely done, Jasper. There will be one or two more tomorrow. Night!**


	7. Chapter 6

The Parent Trap

Chapter 6

**A/N I don't own Twilight. I only own Jazmine and Alicia. Enjoy and please review! **

**Alicia P.O.V.**

"…you have to believe me Ali. That lady is bad news. I can feel it." Jazmine said over the phone.

"You can't be right. Dad won't even think about going out with her. He has a sixth sense."

After mama had dropped me off at grandma and grandpa's house I had asked them if I could call a girl from camp. They had said yes, so I had made my way to Grandpa's home office. In here I didn't have worry that any of them could hear me.

"Don't worry Jazzy. Dad would never date anyone…."

"I know that, but you didn't see her, Ali! She was looking at Dad like he was the best toy in the toy store! You and mama have to get down here as soon as you can."

"Jazmine, no! I won't more time with mama." I could not change my mind on this. I've been waiting 9 years to meet my mother and I wasn't leaving yet.

_But what if that lady is as bad as Jazzy had said?_

Oh! What a dark thought.

"Is she really that bad?" I asked.

"She is! Just today she was over here trying to have Dad fix the lights in her bedroom!"

_That dose sound bad._

" Alright. Me and mama are going to Port Angles to see a movie after dinner. I'll tell her in the morning. In the mean time keep that lady away from Dad."

"Alright. But hurry, Ali!"

**R P.O.V.**

"So you mind telling me what's going on young lady?"

I had gone looking for the phone to call for takeout. Well I had found it, but my niece had been using it in the _bathroom_ of all places. But the thing that got to me first was that she seemed to be having a talk with herself.

_Maybe it's from being in all that rain. It could've burned some brain cells. _

But then I heard her saying something that really got to me.

"….you and mama have to get down here as some as you can." 

_Mama?_

"Alright. But hurry Ali!"

And then she hanged up the phone and started too walked out. But stopped when she saw me in the door way.

"So what's going on?"

"Well… you see Auntie. It's a thing I learned at camp and…"

"Don't you dare lie to me little girl. I want to know what going on, now?"

"Alright, but can we go to the living room? I don't want you to hurt yourself."

When I was finally sitting on the cough I looked at the little girl in front of me and I started to worry more than I ever do on a daily bases.

"Start taking."

"Ok. Aunt Rosalie, I'm not Alicia. I'm Jazmine."

"What?" I gasped.

"I'm Jazmine Rosabella Cullen; my mama is Mary Alice Cullen…."

I got up and hugged the niece that I hadn't seen in 9 years and one month. By this time I was crying and couldn't stop. I could even tell that Jazmine was crying too.

"How did this even happen?"

"Me and Alicia meet at camp and things just came into place."

We were sitting on the cough now and our crying had finally stopped. And we had our arms around each other in a hug.

"Why would you and Alicia swap places though?"

"Well I wanted to meet Dad, and she wanted to meet mama so we just swapped lives. You know like in that movie that _The Parent Trap. _"

"Are you two trying to get your parents back together?" I asked.

Jazmine looked a little sad by it, but she answered. "No. Me and Ali just want to be able to see each other once in a well. But it would be nice if they would get married again."

_Yeah it would be nice._

**E P.O.V.**

Emmet looked at his family with a frown on his face.

"Did everyone hear that?" he asked. They all just nodded. Like him they were shocked. He hadn't meant to listen in on Jaz…no _Alicia's_ phone call. But he had not known that she was on the phone. When he had heard only one sentence, he had put the call on speakerphone so that the rest of the family could hear.

Know Dad was comforting Mom on the cough and both Bella and Edward were lost in their own thoughts.

_I can't believe that the little girl I had staring matches with in the last two weeks was Alicia. I hadn't even seen her in 9 years and one month._

"Hey Grandma? Can I help you with…." She stopped her question when she got into the room, and saw the look on everyone's faces.

Mom got up and ran over to Alicia and hugged tightly.

"What happened, Grandma?"

Esme didn't answer she just held onto Alicia for dear life_. _Other than Mom's crying the room was quite. I was the one to break the quite. 

"You have a lot of explaining to do _Alicia_."

I walked over and pulled her out of Mom's hug and thumped her on the head.

"Owww…"

"'Owww' in deed. Now explain." Alicia looked up at him in fear.


	8. Chapter 7

The Parent Trap

Chapter 7

**Alicia P.O.V.**

"I won't tell her!"

"Yes you will!" uncle Emmet yelled at her. After I had explained about how Jazmine and I had met and why we had swapped places and after that we had moved into the kitchen. Grandma was making dinner, Grandpa was in his office and both my uncles and aunt were trying to get me to tell mama about everything, _tonight._

_Not going to happen!_

They couldn't seem to get their minds around the idea that I wanted to have one more night of fun with my mother before I have to leave the state.

"Alright. Listen up Ali. Your mama is a very understanding person and…" Emmet was cut off.

"She would be far more happy knowing that your Alicia and not Jazmine. There's no chance of her being mad at you." Said Uncle Edward.

"You really should tell her sweetheart. Both me and your Grandma will be there to support you."

"I would Aunt Bella, but I just want one more night of fun with her, before I tell her everything."

As if the world was against her. She could hear her mama coming into the living room.

"Hey, everyone! Mom do you need any help?" Alice asked as she came up behind me and gave me a big hug.

"No I got it all."

"Ok. I missed you so much Jazzy."

"Missed you too mama." I said in a small whisper.

"Hay mom where's dad? I have to ask him something."

"He's in his office dear."

"Thanks. Jazzy I'll be right back."

As mama ran off to find Grandpa, I couldn't help but think about the lady that Jazmine had told me about.

"All right I'll tell her. But only after dinner and we need a whole room all to yourselves."

**A P.O.V.**

After dinner Jazmine had took me to Mom's gift wrapping room. I could tell that she and everyone else had been acting a little weird at dinner. And I had no idea why.

As we walked into the room Jazmine lad me to the only chair in the room and made me site down.

"Alright Jazmine, what's going on?" I asked her.

"I just wanted you to be sitting down."

"Oh, and whys that?"

"Because I have to tell you that I can't go to movies and that tomorrow I have to go out of state."

"And why do you have to go out of state?" I asked with a joking tone.

"Because I have to meet Jazmine and her father." She said in a very matter-of-factly tone.

For a moment all I could do was sit there staring at her. Then I just laughed. "What are you talking about Jazmine you don't have to leave the state to see yourself."

"Yes I do because I'm Alicia Emily Hale."

I stopped laughing. For a moment I just sat there and looked at her. I saw what I always saw, blond wavy hair, blue eyes, cute little nose, a little mouth to go with it, the same mouth that had just told me the full name of her twin sister. I could see it in her face that she was not lying about who she really was.

I could feel tears rolling down my eyes.

"You're Alicia?"

"Yes."

"Come here." I said in a cry ridden voice. She walked over to me and I pulled her on my lap and hugged her.

Then I really did start to cry even more. Knowing that I was holding the baby I had left with her father so long ago.

After what seemed like an hour I finally let her go and put her back on the floor.

"So if you're Alicia then where is Jazmine?"

"She's with Dad in New Orleans." I couldn't stop the gasp that came from my mouth. "Why would you two do this to me? Now I'm going to have to get on a plane and swap you to back."

"Do you have to swap us back?" she asked.

"Yes, because legally who belong to your Dad and Jazmine belongs to me. And I know that this really is not what you want but it's just the why that it is."

"Yeah it dose. So when do we go?"

"Tomorrow."

**A/N **

**This will be the last chapter for this story, but only for now. I will put more up next weekend and hopefully finish it. Enjoy and please review!**


	9. Chapter 8

The Parent Trap

Chapter 8

**A P.O.V.**

"I can't handle this!" Alice shouted from the closet.

_I can't believe that I have to do this. It's just of bunch of fucking shit that what it is!_

I can't believe that I have to go all the way to New Orleans to see my ex-husband. Who I swore never to see again, but thanks to my daughters I have no choose.

"Oh, and why can't you handle it Alice?" Emmet asked as I walked out of the closet, with only my bathrobe on. He had the goofiest grin on his face. And I only wanted to smack him.

_You big fucking jerk. Stop laughing at my expense._

"You would be having a panic attack too, if you were going to see a man that made you all weak and turned your body against you!"

"Well, I would have to be gay for that to happen."

"Errr…you big fucking jerk. Stop laughing at my expense!" I yelled at my brother. Then I went and got the pillow from my bed and through it at him. He got out of the way right in time for it to hit the wall behind him. When the pillow hit the floor he gusted stared at it. Then he said something that sounded like '…no good little sister'. But I was still thinking about my own problems to pay attention. "Why is this happening? When I got out of New Orleans I swore to never go back. Never see Jasper again, and yet here I am getting ready so that I can get on a plane in 3 hours to go and see _him_."

Emmet came over to the bed and gave me a big hug.

"It's happening because your daughters wanted to meet the parents that they never had the chance to know and love. I mean, can you blame them? You're a great mother and Jazmine has always known that, but Alicia hasn't. She finally got the chance to meet you and the same for Jazmine, she finally got meet her father…" just then Alicia came running into my room.

"Hey I just got off the phone with Dad and he said that there was going to be a change of plans…mama why are you still in your bathrobe?" she asked.

I looked down at my pink robe and couldn't stop the blush that came on my cheeks. I had been out of the shower for an hour and I was still having trouble finding something to wear. I hadn't even packed my bags. "I'll be ready in a little bit sweetie. So what did your father say?" she gusted gave me a look that said 'I know your hiding something'.

"He said that he would be coming to Forks, but he'll be staying at a hotel in Seattle. Oh, and he said that he will meet us at the Seattle Art Museum tomorrow and don't worry I've already e-mailed the airport and told them to cancel our tickets. Even Aunt Rosalie is coming! Oh. And Mama, Dad also said that he was looking forward to seeing you and…"

I had stopped listening when I had heard that Jasper was coming to Washington. And all I could think was…

_What the HELL!_

**J P.O.V.**

_I can't believe that I let her talk me the hell into this!_

"I can't believe that I let you talk me the hell into this, Rosalie. I mean come on; we are going to be flying over 20,000 miles just so that we can go to a museum in the must rainy city in the world, and all so that we can go to an _art museum_!" Jasper spat out. I still couldn't believe that I had been talked into this. Not just by Rosalie but by Alicia too.

"Hey I wasn't the one that had asked what Alicia wanted to do before school started. Now was I?" she asked in a matter-of-fact voice. I just glared at her. Yeah I know that it had been me that had asked. And I had been the one to give in to Alicia's pleading.

_I love having a cute daughter, but I hate it when it's used against me._

But I was happy to be getting out of town for a little bit, even if it was to go to the must rainy city in the world. Because Maria Ricardo had became a fucking jack-in-the-box. She just kept coming around, asking me to help her with some home repairs. Even though I had tried to make it as easy as I could without telling her outright that I just wasn't into her, but she couldn't take the hint. So I was a little happy about this trip.

"But did it have to be Seattle? I mean there are thousands of art museums that we could go to and just about half of them are here in New Orleans."

"I know, but she said that the people at the camp had showed them a pamphlet to the Seattle Art Museum. She even showed it to me, it looks really cool. So stop with your little fit and get our bags out to the car. Ali and I will lock up and meet you by the car." And with that she walked out of the living room, her long blond hair looking like a yellow cloud.

I did as I was told and started to head out to the car with our bags.

It was a nice sunny day in the New Orleans, and I knew that it would be the last sunny day he would see for a couple of days. So as I walked to the car, unlocked the car, opened the trunk I was taking my time and enjoying my time in the sun.

By the time I had put the first bag in the trunk Alicia and Rosalie had locked upped and was by the car.

"Do you need help Dad?" Alicia asked. I looked at her and smiled.

"No you two can get in the car. I'll be done in a second." She nodded and got in the back seat.

With the last bag in the trunk, I closed it and started for the car door when I heard…

"JASPER!" Maria shouted as she ran from her front yard.

_Son of a Bitch! _

**R P.O.V.**

_That slut! She needs to stay away from my brother!_

Rosalie was watching her brother talk to the slut that had moved in next store. That woman just could not take the hints that Jasper had been giving her. The woman was an idiot.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea Jazmine?"

"Yeah. When I had talked to Alicia she said that it would be good and that it would be good for mama because she _really_ hates flying."

I couldn't stop the giggles that came from me at that comment. I could still remember the way she would always act when she and Jasper would go to Forks to visit her family. It was like watching Woody the Woodpecker.

"Yeah, your mom _really_ dose hate to fly. But she does know that were coming right?"I asked. And when I didn't get an answer from her I took that as a 'no', and I couldn't help but think that Alice was going to be acting like Woody the Woodpecker when she finds out what the twins had planned this time. And the fact that I know and I hadn't told either of them. I was about to ask her way but Jasper had just slammed the car door.

"Let's get out of her before she comes out with a suitcase." Jasper said, as he started to pull out of the drive way.

I laughed. "So what did you tell her?"

"I told her that we were leaving the country for a couple of weeks and that she didn't have to worry about our mail."

"Why weeks? We're only going to be gone for three days."

"We can go camping after we get back from Seattle?"

We all laughed.

_Seattle here we come!_


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N Sorry this took so long to post. But here's chapter 9 and I hope the spelling is ok. I was looking at the other chapters and saw some mistakes. I'm so sorry, but I don't re-read my chapters before I post them only after. But will try to re-read them before I post them. Enjoy and please review! **

The Parent Trap

Chapter 9

**E P.O.V.**

"Dose your Dad really have any idea what's going on?" Emmet asked his niece, who was looking anywhere but at him as they were driving to his place. Of course he hadn't planned on taking Alicia to his place it had just happened that why, and Alice was acting like the energizer bunny the way she was moving around the house cleaning and yelling at _him_, no else! He didn't want Alicia to see her mother like that so he decided to get some information from her instead.

"So he doesn't know." He said matter-of-factly.

"Well he does know…but he thinks that he's only coming here to see an art museum…hahaha. I'm in trouble?"

I took my eyes from the road and looked at her with what I hoped was a scared looked.

"Oh yeah, you and me both will be digging our graves when she finds outs that we've been lying to her." she looked at me with disgust and fear."Ewww…we are in _big_ trouble then."

I signed and pulled into the street that leads to my house.

"You got that right kid."

_We all are going to be killing ourselves too, or Alice will do it for us. That little bitch. But I love her._

**Seattle Art Museum**

**Alicia P.O.V.**

"Alicia stop running this is a museum not a park!" mama whispered/yelled at me as I jogged though the hallways. I turned around for only a moment and repelled "I'm jogging not running." And I turned and started jogging again. But not before she thought of the way her mama looked. Alicia had tried to get her to wear something more pretty, but the closest thing that she could get her to wear was the sweater that was very beautiful and it suited her mystic look very well. It was black and tan with delicate lace, pearly sequins, metal seed-beads, a lace neckline and handkerchief hem. She also wore jeans with it against my wish, but she looked beautiful and she just knows that Dad will fall on his butt when he saw her.

_I wish she had worn the skirt with it…no! Stop thinking about clothes, you have to find Jazmine and lose mama. Fast!_

With that on her mind she ran even faster to find Jazmine and Aunt Rosalie _if _she was lucky.

As she rounded the corner and she was really sure that she had lost mama, she ran right into someone. "Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…" she stop mid sentences as she saw who she had ran into, her father.

"It's okay, Alicia." He said. His green eyes were full of happiness and he had the smile that always made me feel happy even when I was sad or angry. It had been so long since Alicia had seen her Dad, and hadn't realized how much she had missed him until now. So she gave him as big as hug she could give him.

"Ali what's gotten into you? You're hugging me so hard that I think I can see white on your knuckles." He laughed out.

I let him go and looked up at him and told the truth in I didn't know how long. "I just missed you that's all." I said smiling at him.

"But it's only been about 15 min… oh never mind. Where's your aunt?"

"I don't know, but I think she's round the paintings in the north side of the building."

"Thanks. You stay here and I'll… were you wearing that outfit when we left the hotel?"

"Ehhh…YEAH! I was, Dad you should get your eyes checked!"

He looked at me for a moment and then he just smiled. "You could be right." And with that he started for the north side of the building.

When he was out of my eye sight, I started running for dear life.

_Jazzy, Aunt Rosalie where are you!_

**Jazmine P.O.V.**

"Where is she, Auntie? We can't keep hiding from him; he's going to find use sooner or later." Jazmine whispered to Aunt Rosalie. She just couldn't believe all that was happening.

When they had gotten to the museum she and Auntie had said that they had to find a bathroom and had run off before Dad had time to answer.

Now they were waiting for Alicia to show up. But so far it seemed that Dad would find them before Alicia did.

_Come on, Alicia! You can't keep use waiting for ever!_

Jazmine was still in her own thoughts when…

"Jazmine?" a low but load voice said behind them.

It was Uncle Emmet that she was sure of. She turned around and ran right into his arms.

He gave her a big bear hug and she was happy for it, because she had missed him.

"Uncle Emmet! What are you doing here?" I asked as he let me go.

"They hired my company to help with something today." He said and Jazmine could tell that it was a lie. But she didn't care. She was just glad to see hm.

"It's good to see you again Emmet." Aunt Rosalie said. Uncle Emmet looked in Rosalie's way and they were quit for a long time, and if she didn't know any better she would say that they had something together a long time ago. But she could be wrong.

"Yea…yeah. It has been a long time, Rosie…I mean Rosalie. Do people still call you Rosie?" he asked unsure of himself. Jazmine was surprised; she had never seen Uncle Emmet like this before. It was weird.

"Jasper, Alicia, and now Jazmine still call me that. Do people still call you Em?"

"My family still calls me Em. You can all me that to if you want? But you don't have to if you don't want too!" Jazmine could see a blush on his face and she had to turn around so that she wouldn't laugh.

That's when she saw Alicia coming to them from the south side of the building. Jazmine could see her sliming and waving her hands at us.

"There she is. There's Alicia!" I said to my aunt and uncle, who were having a stare down for some reason. But they stopped to look at Ali.

"Jazzy!" she said as she hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Ali!" Auntie shouted and pulled Alicia out of my hug and pulled her into her own hug.

"Aunt Rosie! I missed you too, but I'm losing air!"

Auntie let Alicia go with a sad look on her face and Ali gasped for air.

I couldn't stop the giggles that came from me."What's so funny?" Ali asked.

"The look on your face as you gasped for air." I said.

"Hahaha. Oh I saw dad well I was looking for you."

"What did he say?"I yelled and a few people that were looking at the painting next to glared at me. I said a mumble 'sorry' and they went and looked at the next painting.

Alicia, Auntie, and Uncle Emmet laughed at me and I just glared at them. When they saw my glare they stopped and Alicia cleared her throat.

"Well he said that he was looking for yo…"

The museum alarm started to wail, but it only lasted for about 2 minutes. Then there was a beeping sound that came from Uncle Emmet. It was his walky-talky. He stepped away from us for a second and then came back with a big grin on his face.

"Well it looks like your Dad has found your mama."

"You mean he sat off the alarm. I mean he was always somewhat clumsy round Alice but come on!" Aunt Rosalie said.

"Oh, believe me it was him. Alice is with him now waiting for all of us. But I think we should take are time to get there don't you think?"

"Yes!" Auntie, I and Alicia yelled.

We all laughed as we made our way there, but it stop when Uncle Emmet said…

"Being slow getting there means that we can enjoy our lives a little bit longer."

We were all quit after that and in our own dark thoughts.

**Me: I hope very one enjoyed this chapter. I would like to tell you that their will only two or three more chapters and I will try to finish this before I have to go back to school. But please don't hold me to my word. And if you want to see what Alice sweater looks likes, there's a link on my profile. It's from the Pyramid Collection catalog. It's beautiful, right Alice?**

**Alice: That's right! Please go and look at it! I just love it; I have five of them at home.**

**Me: Oh and I'll be using all kinds of this from the catalog when I right some of my stories. Because I just love all the things that are in there! See you guys in the next chapter **


	11. Chapter 10

**The Parent Trap **

**Chapter 10**

**J P.O.V.**

_Where are they?_

Jasper had been looking for his daughter and sister for over 20 minutes, and still no sign of either of them. Even though he had bumped into Alicia 10 minutes ago, he had lost her _again_!

Now he was in someplace in the east building, and he did not like this place at all. All of the art in the room looked like it belonged in the junkyard. And it didn't even look good; it was just metal that had been burned together. As far as he could tell all of it was junk. Besides, it just reminded him of his ex.

Alice had taken him to all kinds of museums and he had enjoyed the Civil War museum they had gone to for their 1 year of marriage. Thinking of the time they had that night, had got a smile on his face, his body hot and hard. Alice had got him up at 5 o'clock in the morning and she had even driven him there so that he could sleep. Them when they had got to the museum she said that they would be spending the whole day at the museum. He knew that she really didn't like history that much, but had stay with him and listened to his talking about all the battles that had happened.

But that hadn't been the best part of the day, because the best thing that happened that day had been when they were going home. Jasper had told Alice that he would drive the whole way home and he did until they ran out of gas. They were too far out for their cell phones to work, so they had stayed in the car for the whole night and they would look for help in the morning.

They had not only made love that night, but they also made two lives as while.

_Hale stop thinking about the past and find your daughter, and her soon to be dead Aunt._

The thought of yelling at his sister made him forget about Alice and how much he still loved her. It even made him forget that his body was on fire for the woman that he knew he could never again see her smile, her laugh, talking to her, making love to her, holding her whenever she would cry, or when she would…

Something to the left of him caught his eye and when he looked he gasped and froze right where he was.

_Alice._

She had shorter hair than she did when she had divorced him 9 years. But even with her shoulder length hair he knew that it was her.

She was standing at the far end of the room looking at a piece of art, and he could only see the right side of her body. But he could see that she hadn't really changed at all in 9 years. She was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. And his body would never argue with him, just looking at only one side of her body made him hard with need.

_Hey stop it, down there! If I can't get what I want, you can't either! Got it?_

Luckily Alice was so into the art she was looking at that she hadn't seen him yet. Which was fine by him because he had swore to never come looking for her or Jazmine and he intended to keep it that way.

Both his heart and body did not like the idea of leaving his lovely Alice.

_Good-bye Alice, my love._

He was making his way to the exit before Alice saw him. But he wasn't watching where he was go and tripped over some tap that said 'Do Not Cross' and then the alarm started to go off.

_Fucking great!_

**A P.O.V.**

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Alice yelled over the alarm the reminded her of baby animals crying. She asked again knowing that no one will hear her over the alarm.

Alice looked over to where three men from her brothers company. They were standing over by a place that was taped off. She saw a man that she knew from one of Emmet's company Christmas party. What was his name Ben something? Yeah, it was Ben, he had hit on her at the party and Em had put the guy on desk work for about a month. She almost felt sorry for him, but in her mind she was still a married woman, and her family felt the same way.

By this time the alarm had been turned off, so Alice walked over to where Ben was and she planned on asking what had happened. But before she even got there she know what..no.._who_ had made the alarm go off.

_Jasper Hale_.

Alice could see Jasper talking to the three men and he looked worried. But that didn't stop him from looking hot well being worried. He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt and blue jeans, and just to show that he was a cowboy at heart he was wearing cowboy boots, the same boots that she had given him for his birthday before the divorce. She just couldn't believe he had kept them after 9 years. I mean there parting had not been all hugs and kiss, it had been more tears and heart ache, and well it had been on her part. She didn't know about him. All that she cared about at that time was that he hadn't kept his promise to her.

She walked over to them and cleared her throat, so that they would turn her way.

"It's okay guys, it really wasn't his fault. Hey Ben, could you call my brother and tell him to meet us here in a few minutes? And maybe get the others to go back and start enjoying their time again?" I asked as kind as I could be.

"Yeah. Whatever you say Alice." With one least look at Jasper, Ben did as I asked him. Once the others were gone and most of the visitors had left the room, it was okay for them to talk about the girls before they got here.

Jasper just looked at me for a few minutes and it was like the first day they had met on that boat and she had walked into the wrong room and saw him naked. Just thinking about the way he had looked and all the other times she had seen him naked after they had got married, made Alice feel all hot and achy and that was a bad thing. This was not the time to think about sex, even if he was great at it, and he had been her first. But she could still remember that night in the car…

_Stop thinking about it!_

"Ah shit Alice I had no idea…ah fuck…I…I…I…really… son of a bitch…I'm sorry…I just can't…"

"Can't get any words out?"

"Yeah. Hey listen I really had no idea that you were going to be here and I had no plans on looking for you. It's just that Rosalie and I…"

"Rose is with you?" Alicia hadn't said anything about Rosalie coming with Jasper and Jazmine. Emmet must be clawing out of his skin if he had found then, which is where she had a really good idea that's where Alicia had run off two.

"Yes she is and so is Alicia. Alice I know that we said that we wouldn't tell them until they were out of high school, but I think that…" Alice had stopped listening for a minute because the things that he said just didn't sate well with her. It was like he had no idea that the girls had swapped lives.

"Jasper why are you here?" I asked and I knew that I had cut him off, but I didn't really care at the moment.

"Ehh…Alicia wanted to come here and see the museum so we came. Why are you looking at me like that Alice?"

"You have no idea do you?"

"No. Alice what's wrong?" he walked over and put his hand on my shoulder and I felt warmth right away and it made my already hot and achy body, more hot and achy. I moved so that his hand would fall off of my shoulder. "Jasper you should move into the center of the room."

"Why?"

"Because I don't what you to fall and sat off the alarm again. I also have something to tell you." I walked over into the center of the room and looked over my shoulder to make sure he was following me.

Once I was sure we were in safe place tell him the big news, I stopped and turned back around and looked at him.

"Jazmine and Alicia swapped lives on us." I said straight out not wanting to hide it as long as he was here. But he just looked at me for a second and his green eyes looked confused. Then he just laughed.

"Nice joke Alice, but couldn't you come with something a little funnier?"

"You sent Alicia to La Push for art camp, right?"

He looked shocked, but he answered. "Yeah, but how did you…"

"I sent Jazmine to the same camp. And the girls meet each other and…"

"Oh God…"

"Yeah. I thought the same thing too, Alicia told me things that only someone that lived with you would know and I had no chose but to believe her."

He was quit for what seemed like an hour, but it had only been about 5 minutes. And when he still wouldn't say anything, Alice knew that she had too.

"Jasper?"

"You're not joking, are you?" I just nodded."So this whole time I had Jazmine with me and Alicia has been with you?"

"That's right. They swapped places on us. What should we do, Jasper?" I asked. Even though I was afraid of the answer, because now that the girls had met, she didn't want to keep them apart. And she didn't want to part with Alicia either. Alice could tell that Jasper felt the same way about Jazmine.

"I don't know, Alice. I really don't. But maybe we should take about this later…"

"Why?" I said. A little angry at him, for not taking this to heart. And I couldn't stop the smile that can to my face when I saw the look of fear in his eyes."No! I mean I do want to talk about it. It's just that we have company." he said in a rush and then looked at the far end of the room.

I turned around and saw my daughters, Emmet and Rosalie.

And by the looks on Emmet and Rosalie faces, she could tall that they know more than they had let on.

_How much do coffins cost?_

**A/N Sorry this took so long. But here is Chapter 10! After this chapter there will be two more and it will be complete. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, please review! **


	12. Chapter 11

**Warning: This Chapter takes place three weeks after chapter 10. Sorry about moving so fast but it makes since and you will get some information on what had happened in the weeks. But it will only be a little, no more, no else. Joking! But that did sound a little mean, but I was right when I said that I would only give a little information. I hope that everyone will enjoy this chapter and please review! Oh, I almost forgot there will also be a lemon scene in this chapter. Be kind it's my first lemon. Enjoy! :) **

**The Parent Trap **

**Chapter 11**

**J P.O.V.**

_Three weeks later…_

Jasper was still having trouble with all that had happened in the last three weeks. Everything had been normal, but then he had found out that his lovely daughters had played a trick on him and Alice.

After the troubles in the art museum they had gone to a little café to talk, but Emmet and Rosalie hadn't joined them. They had said that they had wanted to let the four of them to talk by themselves, but Jasper knew it had been because they had wanted to get away from Alice.

He laughed at the image of Alice yelling at two grown adults. But it was a good punishment for keeping secrets from us.

But even with Em and Rosalie gone, the talk with Alicia and Jazmine had not gone as good as it should have gone. When we had asked the girls if they were trying to get him and Alice back together they had just said that they just wanted to see each other more often. And they hadn't said anything on the mater.

They had let that topic go and just had a good time for the rest of the day. Alice even said that they could have a day together, but then we all would have to go back to our lives and that me and she would come up with something for the holidays. The girls seemed happy but Jasper could tell that they were not that happy at all. But still they had put on a smile and enjoyed the rest of the day.

That night he and Alice had taken Jazmine and Alicia to their grandparent's house so that they could talk about everything without the girls there to listen. They had stayed up all night at Alice's house doing just that. And they had come up with something that could work, they hoped. But little did we know what else the girls planned for them.

It still made him a little mad at his daughters for what they had done.

His little devils had worn the same looking clothes and had made it to where they couldn't even tell them apart. He was about to take one them and not even caring with one it was. But then one of them had said that this would be a good way to stay away from _you know who_. And that had stopped him from making any future protests.

And within that time they had been tricked into dates with was what they were doing know…

"Do you know what Em and Rose have been doing these last three weeks?" Alice asked from her set in the restaurant.

Her question got him out of his thoughts and from the un-eaten food that was in front of him. When he looked at her to answer her question he was once again taken aback by how beautiful she looked. When he had gone to get her she had been wearing a black jacket with tan looking leaves, flowers, and vines all over it. She was also wearing a white dress from what he could see, but when she had taken off her jacket he saw that she was wearing a tank-top dress with a tan top and with a beautiful design on it. It had taken his breath away and he had found himself imaging taking it off of her and place kisses on the skin that was under that dress.

"Jasper?"

He was once again taken out of his thoughts. But he couldn't remember the question.

"Sorry, what did you ask?" she just smiled. And he felt the lower part of his body acting up again.

"I asked you what Emmet and Rosalie could have been up to these last three weeks."

"Oh, well from what I can tell is that they are doing more than just talking." He didn't know whether to grin or cut his wrist at thinking of his sister with a man, even if it was with Emmet. And by the look on Alice's face, her thoughts were on the tracks as his.

"Then it's just like when they first met. They seem to really love each other, even if they don't say it. But I think that Emmet isn't going to let Rosalie go this time. I saw him looking at the ring section in the JC Penny catalog." He could see that she was happy for her brother and ex-sister-in law. But he could also see sadness in her deep blue eyes.

"Yes I could see that happening, but I can't really see Rosalie wanting to live here…"

"She didn't tell you?" Alice asked in a rush.

"No, what does she have to tell me?"

"She showed me some of her work and I think that they were really beautiful. So I offered her a job and she said yes. She said that she was going to tell you…"

"She will be moving here? Where will she stay?" I asked.

"Bella offered her the guest room at her and Edwards place until she can find her own place to stay. Jasper, please don't be mad at her, if you want to be mad at someone then be mad at me…" I just laughed. It was just like Alice to stand up for someone. How could he ever be mad at Rosalie for get a job at one of Alice's shops? Being a designer was something that she had always wanted and he could not be mad at her for trying to get it. "I'm not mad Alice, but I couldn't help but think that with Rosie staying here it will make Emmet really happy that he just as well ask her to marry him." we both shared a knowing look. Then we became very quit after that.

_I really shouldn't have said anything._

The talk of marriage was a very touchy subject to the both of them. And they had both said that they wouldn't talk about their past. But still…

"Why couldn't we work it out Alice?" I asked.

Alice stopped eating and looked at me with pain in her eyes. I hated myself for being the cause of that pain.

"You know why, Jasper." She said.

She then called for the check and started to leave the table. But I wasn't going to let her get away from the subject that easily.

So when he got into the car he asked her again…

**A P.O.V.**

Alice was still so angry when they had gotten into the car, and Alice couldn't believe that he had asked her something that she did not want to talk about, even when he knew the answer to his own question.

"Why, Alice?"

She signed and turned her head to glare at him, and she could feel all the anger that she has have for the last 9 years all coming out…

"Because you cared more about your work then me, I knew that you could never give it up. I couldn't live with the idea that I could one day get a phone call and someone telling me that you were killed while you were on a case for some company! I just couldn't take it anymore so I left. But you want to know something? I had hoped that you would come after me and over the years I had never given on that hope!" she only stopped to take in some air.

"Why didn't you…"

"BECAUES I LOVE YOU!" I yelled at him, and the moment I said it I wished I hadn't said it.

I just stared at him for a minute and was about to get out of the car and run but he pulled my head to face him again and stated to pull me forward.

"Jasper…" I whispered, but I never got to finish because Jasper had kissed her at that moment.

He kissed her so passionately that Alice was feeling hot all over, and it felt so good to have him kissing her again. His mouth, lips, and tongue working with hers.

The kiss seemed to go on for an hour, but was only 5 minutes before they pulled apart for air.

Alice looked at Jasper with wide eyes; his lips were red from their kiss. And that made her smile.

At her smile Jasper started the car, and she was a little sad that he was taking her home. But when she saw that they were heading to the hotel that he was staying at.

"Jasper, what are you doing?"

He didn't answer, and just kept on driving to the hotel. Then he pulled into the parking lot and he still did not answer, they walked into the hotel and then got into the elevator. He pushed the bottom for the 3rd floor. Only then did he answer…

"I'm going to make love to you." And the look in his eyes told Alice that he was not lying. He planned to make love to her tonight and she could feel all of her longing coming out.

She walked over to Jasper and kissed him just as he had in the car. He pulled her closer to him and she could feel how hard he was just by two kisses. She smiled against his lips and moved her hips against his groin.

He groaned.

She gasped when he moved his hands to her legs and started to lift them, so that she could put them around his hips. She did as he wanted, moving her hips in a fast pace and he even started to move his own hips, his erection thrusting against her center. Then the there was a beeping sound and it took her a moment to remember that they were in an elevator. But Jasper just started to walk out of the elevator without even putting her down. She didn't even care; all she wanted was to have Jasper in bed. Naked.

He only put her down so that he could unlock the door. Then she was back in his arms and he was carrying her into the room, he closed the door with his foot. Then he walked over to the bed and gently put her on it.

He undid the bottoms on her jacket and started to pull it off, but stopped.

"We can stop if you want"

"I don't want to stop. Please make love to me." Alice then reached down and undid the bottom and zipper to his pants. And moved her hand over his thick erection and he groaned, and thrust his hips into her hand.

"Alice."

It all went really fast after that.

Jasper quickly removed her clothes and shoes. Then he moved away to remove his own clothes. And then he was back on top her and sucking her breast, she moaned at his touch. She was running her hand all over his back and even with the lights off she could see and feel the scars that were on most of his body. But they didn't make her feel sad; they just made the feeling of making love to him even more wonderful.

He started to move down her body and placing kisses all her middle. Then he was kissing her center and she was crying out his name as she climaxed. Even though she had climaxed he was still kissing her center with so much passion that she was going crazy.

When he was satisfied he moved up her body and came to her face and rained it with kiss. She could feel him entering her and she gave a gasp when he was all the way in. It felt so wonderful having him inside her again. She felt complete.

He moved his hips with so much force that she could feel him kissing her womb.

"Jasper!" She yelled repeatedly as he made wild thrusts into her. She was now holding his hair in an iron grip, because she wanted to make sure that all this wasn't a dream. That he was really here making love to her again.

She could feel he was moving even faster than before and that he was close to climax. She moved her hips faster to, because she was almost there too.

"Alice!" he shouted as he reached his climax and came inside. At feeling his seed inside her, she came too.

They were lying together on the bed, their breath coming in quick gasps. Alice was almost asleep when she heard…

"I love you, Alice."

Her world went black.

**J P.O.V.**

He had been in the most wonderful dream that he had in the last 9 years. And he had been dreaming of his Alice when got the feeling that he was alone in the bed. His eyes opened with a start, and he rolled over and he could hear Alice moving around the room.

"Think you can leave like nothing had happened? Sorry but…" Alice moved to night stand and turned the lamp on. She was wearing white lace underwear and bra. He could feel himself getting harder again, but now was not the time for that.

"Jasper, I don't regret what happened last night. I will never forget it, but you and I both know that it will never work out and with Jazmine and Alicia…well it would be hard on them. And I know that you would never want to give up your work in New Orleans…" it was my turn to cut her off.

"Alice I would give up my life in New Orleans just to be with you and I will even give up my company too. I may not have been ready to give up my job 9 years ago but I am ready to do so now. I love our daughters and most of all I love _you_. We will make it work, I swear." With that I pulled he back on the bed and kissed her.

When we came back for air, Alice was crying. But they were tears of happiness; I could see it in her eyes.

"You swear?"

"Yes, darlin' I swear" with that said I bent forward and kissed her again. When I moved to kiss her neck she said…

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Two year later_

**A P.O.V.**

"It's a boy!" Emmet yelled as he ran from the birthing room.

Alice was just so happy that she almost lost her hold on Ashtin her 1 year old boy, and her other boy Bastien was in Jasper's arms sleeping.

She had found out that she was pregnant a month after that night in Jasper's hotel room. Of course they had been re-married for a week before she had found out. And Alice wasn't the only one who was having a baby at the time.

Because Bella had told everyone on the day of her and Jasper's wedding that she was pregnant. Alice soon found out that she was having another set of twins. She and Bella had a double baby shower. Alice had even gone into labor at Emmet and Rosalie's wedding.

Jazmine and Alicia who had been sleeping were now running over to Emmet and asking to see their new cousin.

They were now 11 years old and were starting to look even more like her than Jasper. Jasper had made good on his word. He had sold his company and was now Vice President of Emmet's company. He even sold the house in New Orleans, and she had even had a few words with the lady next door. The other neighbors had called the cops, but luckily she hadn't been arrested.

Seeing them so excited reminded her of when Ashtin and Bastien had been born.

She started to hear a baby cry and thought that it was one of the twins but it was Renesmee or Neisse as we called her. She's Edward and Bella's little girl; she a month older than Ashtin and Bastien. She looked just like her parents and we all loved her. Bella was now pregnant again but this time she would be having a boy. Being a mother suited her very.

Alice looked at a sleeping Ashtin, both him and Bastien looked just like their father, they had his green eyes and her black hair. And she was happy with very thing that was in her life. She had her love, her four beautiful children, and her family. It was all she needed

"Were all happy for you Em, but who dose my nephew look like? I hope not like you." Jasper said with a grin on his face.

"Very funny bro, but the doc said that it's too soon for Rose and Payton to see visitors. So you guys can go home and get some sleep and come back tom…" he was cut off by his two nieces.

"Is that his name Payton? That's so cuteee." Jazmine said.

"I want to see Payton now. Come on grandpa can't you do something?" Alicia asked.

I couldn't help but laugh at them. "Come on you two, you don't have school tomorrow so we can come back and spend all day with the new baby. What do you say?" Alice asked. The girls gave a nod and we all said good-bye to every on and went home.

With some of the money Jasper had got for selling his house in New Orleans, we had used it to buy a bigger home for our family. It had 5 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. It was all they needed.

After they had all four of their children in bed, Jasper had looked at her with love in his eyes and in his heart.

"I love you, Jasper Hale."

"And I love you, Alice Hale. None and forever."

And just like the night at the restaurant they shared a passionate kiss.

"Not again! Mom, Dad, stop kissing"

"Yeah! Parents shouldn't kiss like that. Hey, Ali if I had known that this was going to happen then maybe we shouldn't have swapped place. What do you think?"

"You could be right Jazz. I just can't believe how much they…"

Me and Jasper turned around and glared at our daughters.

"Go to bed!" we yelled at them and they made a run for their room.

But the yelling woke up Ashton and Bastien.

"Together?" I asked. Jasper nodded and said…

"Together, as always."

THE END

**A/N I hope everyone enjoyed my story! I would like to thank all of the readers. Thanks for all the reviews! They kept me going and really mean a lot to me when I see that some likes my stories. I am a little sad that this story has come to an end but, all things most. But I will be making a 4 chapter story about how the Alice and Jasper met the same for Bella and Edward, and Emmet and Rosalie. Even Carlisle and Esme, the title is Love Can Find Away. They will all be one-shots. So look for it, if you like. Please review!**

**THANKS EVERYONE! **

**Best wishs,**

**Keeper of Song **


End file.
